fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sangekido
|weaknesses = , |move = Blood Drain |creator = Werequaza86 }} A horrifying, bloodthirsty wyvern, the Sangekido silently flies through the dark forests in search of prey. This four-eyed creature is the cause of many nightmares and scary stories. Physiology Sangekido's appearance is truly a frightening one. It has sleek, pale grey scales that have spots of red splashed around. It has two medium sized fins on its shoulders as well. The Sangekido also has purple and red webbing on its wings. The head is a shape similar to a triangular prism, and has small, dull spines going from its nose to the top of its scalp. It also strangely has two sets of dark purple eyes with red outlines. The monster has an overbite as well, exposing four large fangs that it can slightly move. The fangs also have small tubes built into them that allow Sangekido to suck the blood of its victims. And to top it all off, the Sangekido's average sized tail is tipped with a club-like end covered in spikes. The tail is somewhat stretchy, giving Sangekido a surprisingly long reach. Behavior The Sangekido is an aggressive monster that will try to drain the blood of just about anything it encounters. It goes hungry very rapidly and it seems to rarely sleep. If it remains hungry for too long, it'll go berserk. They have a strong sense of smell and will follow any bleeding source they come across until they have devoured it. They are usually sighted independently. Sangekido's parenting habits are also unknown. Abilities Sangekido doesn't have any breath attacks, so instead it focuses on biting, crushing and stabbing. They are able to suck the blood of foes they can latch their mouth onto. They'll try to stab and crush foes with their spiked tails as well. With their tail being able to stretch out, Sangekido has a dangerous whip and flail attack. It will even slam its tail into the ground while hovering in the air. Sangekido can swing their wings to attack and will charge into their opponents. Turf Wars Vs. Legiana: Legiana and Sangekido hover in the air. Legiana then begins to circle its foe, before eventually darting up and over Sangekido, and coming back down in front of it, hitting Sangekido on the nose with its tail. This causes Sangekido to tumble forward a bit, but it catches itself. It then continues to flip itself forward, slamming Legiana down to the ground with its tail. Vs. Odogaron: Sangekido watches as the Odogaron slowly circles it. The Flying Wyvern then attempts a quick strike with its tail, but misses as Odogaron jumps behind it. Sangekido tries to fly into the air, but Odogaron jumps onto its back. Sangekido flails in the air in an attempt to shake off its attacker, but the Odogaron keeps biting into its back. The Fanged Wyvern begins to slip a bit. As it falls off of Sangekido, Odogaron grabs its tail, bringing its foe down with it, slamming the Sangekido into the ground. Vs. Hymenet: Sangekido roars as the Hymenet coils around it. Hymenet tries to strangle the Sangekido, but the Flying Wyvern keeps flailing, preventing the Hymenet from getting a good grip. The Neopteron finally lets go as Sangekido grabs it with its mouth. Sangekido holds it on the ground, and attempts to drink its blood, but they Hymenet manages to jab Sangekido in the throat with its stinger. Both monsters stagger back a bit, glaring at eachother, and then they leave. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Armor Blademaster LR Defense: 120-430 HR Defense: 290-600 Fire: -20 Water: 20 Thunder: -10 Ice: 0 Dragon: 5 Skills: Speed Eating +2, Sneak, Demonic Blessing Gunner LR Defense: 60-215 HR Defense: 145-300 Fire: -15 Water: 25 Thunder: -5 Ice: 5 Dragon: 10 Skills: Speed Eating +2, Sneak, Demonic Blessing Weapons Great Sword Bleeding Razor Bleeding Razor+ Bloodshed Greatsword *This greatsword has large, teeth-like spikes. Sword and Shield Leech Tooth Bloodlust Fang Vampiric Fang *The sword resembles a large tooth, and the shield has a shape and design similar to Sangekido's head Hammer Creepy Crasher Bloodied Basher Sangekido Smasher *The hammer is shaped like Sangekido's head. Hunting Horn Blood Call Violent Yell Hell Screamer *The hunting horn is in a spiral-like shape with fins like Sangekido's wing webbing. It makes a loud screaming sound. Bow Blood Bow I Blood Bow II Blood Rain Blood Fall *The bow has fins like Sangekido's webbing. Quests Low Rank High Rank G Rank Notes *'Render credit goes to Spino' *Sangekido's eyes, chest, and wings can be wounded and the tail can be severed **Sangekido can no longer cause bleeding if the tail is severed *Sangekido will focus its attacks on a bleeding hunter more-so than others *If Sangekido stays low on stamina for too long, it will enter a "bloodrage" state, making it even more dangerous than its rage mode **Sangekido will return to normal or not even go in to bloodrage if it eats **It is recommended to bring meat to avoid this, even plain raw meat will do. *Sangekido has a few notes about when it eats certain types of meats **If Sangekido eats drugged meat, it'll do a forward charge before crashing to the ground and passing out **If Sangekido eats poisoned meat, it'll gag a bit, giving an opening for attacks *If Sangekido is paralyzed(from tinged meat or otherwise), it is advised to avoid the tail if it isn't severed, as it'll spaz and can still cause damage and bleeding. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Werequaza86